<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nesting Time by pushkin666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775501">Nesting Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666'>pushkin666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is from the most recent fangirl meet wherein Dishonestdreams, MistressKat and I decided to write fic to the same first line prompt.</p><p>The prompt for this was <i>“Do not put that there,” he said. “It won’t fucking fit.”</i></p><p>The dragon keepers provide the dragons with material for their nests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nesting Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do not put that there,” Draco said. “It won’t fucking fit.”</p><p>Charlie looked up at him and smiled.  Draco couldn’t stop himself from worrying about the dragons. This time he was stressing about the size of the eggs and the nests that the dragons made with the rocks, quartz, and wood that their handlers provided them with. </p><p>“Calm down,” he told him.  “Everything will be okay.  She’ll be fine with this.” He held up the clumps of blue quartz that he’d brought for the dragon’s nest. Dragons loved quartz and she would settle her eggs amongst them, keeping them safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>